I'm Haunted
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: Alice returns to Underland after being haunted for so many years by the man with the electrifying green eyes. One-Shot. Songfic.  Based off of Taylor Swift's "Haunted" Don't expect a happy ending.


3 years.

That's how long it's been.

Since I have visited Underland. Or is it Wonderland? I don't know.

In that time, I managed to get a fiance. Granted, of course, I didn't love him. I didn't know who I loved anymore.

I did though know though, that for the past three years, I had the nightmares. The grinning cat, the tiny dormouse, the Red Queen and the Jabberwocky. But most importantly, the Mad Hatter. Those electrifying green eyes and top hat always made me wake up screaming.

I was haunted.

But I have returned. After 3 years, I returned to Underland. Not just in my nightmares. I recognized it the minute I saw it again. I followed the White Rabbit and fell down the rabbit hole.

I remember when I found the palace again. He was up in his tower, making a hat naturally, and when I tapped his arm, he whirled around and saw me. The madness in him disappeared for a while and his eyes turned from the gray they once were to the bright green they always were in my dreams.

"Y-you kept you promise Al-Alice." He had managed to stutter out.

I laughed. "Of course I did Hatter."

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break__  
_  
Underland didn't change much. It was still the same. But the White Queen was ruling and it was a kinder universe. But when Alice was in Underland, or Wonderland, it was never peaceful.

When I first saw the Hatter, it was almost unreal. He hadn't changed much, and he still had his little "episodes" of memories and anger. He seemed relieved and excited to see me again. As was Mally. As was Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Haha, those two always manage to make me laugh.

The White Queen was so happy to have her champion again. She's like a second mother to me.

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

Absolem said he wanted to see me. He said that Iracabeth, the former Red Queen, is on her way back to Underland. Tarrant (the Hatter) regrets not killing Ilsolovic Stayne, the Knave of Heart that was banished with the Iracabeth.

It's getiting dark outside the White Queen's castle. Everything stopped what they were doing, waiting for the "Bloody Big Head".

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold_

I'm holding my breath, waiting for her. Waiting to see the "Bloody Big Head" as you oh-so-fondly call her. As you stand next to me, I notice your eyes getting darker.

Colder.

Scarier.

"Did you ever figure out why a raven is like a writing desk?" He asked me quietly, glancing at me. His eyes seemed to soften slightly at the sight of me.

"The Riddle is made to have no answer. So, there is no answer," I said, shrugging. "But we really should focus on the Red Queen and the army she seems to have." I whispered.

Uh huh. She had an army. Of creatures. Some had various extra body parts, some had smoke coming out of their ears. Some were huge, the size of mountains, other as small as Mally. But they were her army.

Prepared to win.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

The battle was fierce and the creatures were hard to defeat. The minute the Vorpal sword touched my hand again, everything about fighting came back to me. It was like I never forgot. Since Mirana didn't like to kill things, she wasn't helping us. I didn't get hurt that much and neither did Tarrant.

They weren't losing but we weren't winning.

A creature that reminded me strongly of the Bandersnatch but not near as nice was swinging at me. I dodged him and thrusted the sword into his stomach. Blood started going everywhere. Eww...Get a grip Alice! I told myself. I heard a yell and whipped around.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I saw you, dangling upside-down from another one of those creatures that reminded me of the Bandersnatch. "Hatter!" I cried.

"Alice!" His hat was on the ground, and his eyes were full of regret. I couldn't breath. They can't just take Tarrant, _my _Hatter!

"Mirana! We have to do something! Hatter!" I cried helplessly. All the creatures retreated. Apparently, their job was done. Hatter was gone and they don't need to worry about the rest of us. I wanted to go after them, but Mirana held me in place. I realized something that day.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you_

I was in love with Tarrant Mad Hatter. _My _Hatter. Well, he really wasn't _mine_ but...

"I love you," I whispered so quietly not even Mirana could hear me. I ran and grabbed your hat. One of my favorite things about you.

_He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

Everyone tried to make me cheer up. Chess tried to cheer me up. He actually managed to make me grin slightly, but then it was gone, as quickly as it came. Because I remembered that Chess wasn't you and you weren't a smiling, vanishing cat.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

Time is going by painfully slow. A month without you is like a year in the desert without water. I feel as though a piece of me is dying. My heart is shattering and breaking. Everyone thinks you're dead. I know you aren't though. I'd know in my heart if you were. But I just can't help but wonder if you are. I can't imagine the thought of you, paler than pale, no pulse, no life, no Hatter. A life without the Mad Hatter is a boring one. Something inside me keeps me hanging on to a thread. A thread that is connected to you.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Absolem said that the Red Queen was residing in the abandoned castle in northern Underland. (Oh, the irony.) She had Hatter and I intend on making sure that I have you back. I can't seem to function correctly with you gone.

_I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no_

Everyone is telling me not to go, except for Absolem. He tells me to follow my heart. Well, my heart is loving you, so does that mean I go and find you?

The simple answer:

Yes.

My heart tells me that you're not dead. Is it right?

I hope so.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started_

I ran through the abandoned castle. You started this, you're going to finish it. One way or another. "Hatter!" I screamed. I didn't bring anything except the Vorpal Sword. No guards came running at me. Not even Stayle came. Come to think of it, he didn't come during the battle a month ago either...Something is wrong.

"Hatter!" I screamed again. Naturally, someone stopped me.

The Bloody Big Head.

"Hello Alice," she said kindly.

"Where's Hatter?"

"What? No 'Hello, Iracabeth, long time no see! How are you?"

I growled in response. "Tell me where he is."

She gazed at me, clearly thinking. "The dungeon," she said quietly. "Go quickly!" I practically flew down the stairs and wrenched open the door to see you. Paler than pale, dead look in the eyes, but alive.

"Hatter!" I cried happily. He winced but his eyes gave him away. He was happy to see me.

"Alice. Alice I'm so sorry. I'm leaving soon. My time is up."

I furrowed my brows. "What do you mean Hatter? I'm getting you out of here!"

"No Alice. I'm dying. Just...do me a favor." His eyes were pleading. It made me so sad. I felt a tear fall as I nodded. "Sit with me. Tell me what it looks like outside."

"But Hatter, its raining."

"I don't care. Tell me." he shrugged and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. So I told you how the raindrops hit the flowers and how the lightning lit up the clearing outside.

"I don't want you to go Hatter," I said softly, putting my delicate hand in his warm one. He slowly squeezed it.

"I know."

I looked at him and say that he was staring at me. "What?"

"You have really pretty eyes."

"And you're just now noticing this?" I was smiling though. I noticed him staring at my lips. "Hatter?"

"Huh?"

I stared at him and then whispered in his ear, "Kiss me." He smiled and I just then realized how close we were. He slowly pressed his lips to mine making me melt. The thing I wanted most for the past month or so, was finally happening. I smiled into the kiss and kissed back. I hate to sound like a school girl, but he made me feel 17 again. I wanted him to stay forever. He broke it off breathing hard, and his end was definitely near. I hugged hum tightly.

"Alice, I love you."

I felt tears running down my face. "And I love you Hatter. Don't leave me." I whisper/begged.

"I'm sorry." He took a deep breath and died peacefully in my arms. I cried silently, but hard. I wanted him back. I took off his hat and kissed him forhead. I stood and left.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted_

I left Underland forever. I never returned. not even in my dreams. Just my memories were haunted by Hatter's green eyes. And to this day-

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it_

I still have his hat._  
_

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. I watched the movie and then listened to my iPod that was on shuffle. I don't own Taylor Swift or Alice in Wonderland. **

**Please review! :)**


End file.
